Restart: The ? World
by Leia Vallerie
Summary: Gene is still alive but not exactly. Naru has a bad feeling once he steps on to Japan's soil. Mai has joined something utterly dangerous but she had no choice. She even cut everyone ties with her; willingly. Mai knew what she was getting herself into, but she never thought it would risk both hers and Naru's life to that magnitude. "Masters of games never leak anything; I don't."-G.
1. Prologue

Greetings, fellow Ghost Hunt fans! This is a new fanfiction of mine that I'm starting but I made sure to make a few chapters ahead of time.  
Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' in any way, shape or form. If I did, it would be continuing.

 **Heads up!** This is set after the _first_ manga series; Not the second one. Besides, the second isn't even near to ending. xD

 **Another note:**

Emphasis  
 _1st P.O.V of either Naru or Mai, depending on the situation.  
_ **"Other worldly beings like ghosts, etc."  
** "Normal talking."

 **Extended Summary:** Gene is still alive but not exactly. Naru has a bad feeling once he steps on to Japan's soil. Mai has joined something utterly dangerous but she had no choice. She even cut everyone ties with her; willingly. Mai knew what she was getting herself into, but she never thought it would risk both hers and Naru's lives to that magnitude. There is a whole another world that they were not preview to, not only because they were the living, but because they were simply _human._ But now, Mai can see this new world. But at the cost of something far too valuable to be 'lost' _forever._

 _"Masters of games never leak anything; I don't."-G._

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _Why did this have to happen?_

Her whole body shivered. There, she was standing in the middle of a snow filled park late at night, with no one. Her mind scattered; unable to find rational conclusions to her unreasonable outburst. However, she agreed on one fact; something to substantiate her actions she did the past hour.

 _I had to run. I had no choice. It was too powerful.  
No… 'He' was too powerful._

Her knees fell limp as she dropped to the ground. Cold sweat drops ran down her cheeks, dropping onto the snow; turning into tiny ice drops. She was beyond tired at this point. How far had she run? She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the situation at hand. But she had to. She had to run, now, before they catch up to her.

" _ **Oh. Look what we have here!"**_ A low voice exclaimed. She froze. _Oh no… Did they catch up to me? Did I leave a trail? No way… Oh god no, they couldn't have found me so easily.. This can't be happening!_ She shut her eyes tightly and pulled her leg forward, forcing her exhausted body to move; to run, to get her out of this godforsaken park.

 _ **"A human?"**_ She could hear their hungry breaths behind her. Their raspy voices, sneering at her joyfully, made her skin yelp with fear. _Get me out of here! I need to move, now. I can't become their dinner!_ She screamed mentally, fearing for her life.

She brought her other leg up and gathered the willpower to begin her steps back home—No, she couldn't go back there. She stopped dead in her tracks as the two dark figures loomed over her, gleaming with not so well hidden madness. Something caught her throat; fear, fear of dying. _NO! YOU CAN DO THIS!_ She shook her head once again, her predators smiling at her antics. It was like watching a helpless puppy.

 _ **"We're demons, little lady."  
"You can't run from us."**_

Her eyes opened widely. She could feel her energy surge through her. Her eyes burnt with the fury of hell; equally matched with her determination to escape. Her soul questioned every single decision she took ever since that fated night. Granted that, she doubted herself today. Doubted the one person that pulled her into this mess.

 _I need to do this. I signed up for this myself. I can't be a coward._ She could feel her confidence seeping into her once frightful quick breaths. Her eye lids fell with her permission. She smiled, she knew this was going to work. She wasn't going to let those 'evil' things win. Not now, not ever.

Her predators frowned, noticing the radius of her aura increasing along with the intensity. They were not having a feast today like they suspected. It was time to flee, but could they? The tables turned; they were the ones fearing while the female was the one who was yet to be triumphant in this battle. She stood on her two feet, feeling strong. Her vision found the two demons. If her eyes would speak, they would be saying 'I win'. A smile crawled onto her face and her hand rose, her palm facing her new preys.

"Good night," Her voice itched with new found amusement. A small blue ball of glowing light shot from her palm and right between her two preys; they were trying to run but were incinerated by the strange blue light.

"Looks like the training was worth it."

The chestnut haired female threw head around, forcing her body to spin on her heels. Her astonished expression disported the intruder. He chuckled, his raven colored bangs falling over his eyes as he hunched over to regain control from his brief leaked out laugh. The female raised an eyebrow but soon withdrew herself and sighed.

"You didn't warn me about this," Her voice was hoarse from suddenly having to use her powers. The male looked back up at her. He sighed and straightened himself for the upcoming tedious conversation.

"I didn't because I felt you already understood the circumstances at hand when you accepted that."

Her eyes lit up with fiery anger, "It was supposed to be on a small scale… Why am I suddenly being swarmed by those things?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Mai, you knew better than to just ru-"

"I ran because they fucking swarmed me at the office, Gene! I demand an explanation!" She started to yell, her patience running thin.

The male, who was running out of options as to what exactly, happened and what he must do to calm the female down, sighed heavily. His eyes flung down on her grown up form; still petite nevertheless. He showed the same determination as his brother; no wonder they were mistaken so often.

The female ran a hand through her short hair. "It seems like whenever I'm around him, the demons amplify their numbers."

She could hear Gene click his tongue. _Exactly like his brother._ Gene showed signs of alarm and focus in his eyes. It never failed to surprise the brunette, no matter how many times he did it. It always impressed her.

"Basically, whenever you're around Noll…" He trailed off, allowing Mai to fill in the blanks for him.

"…The demons find me faster and better. Oh! And the others too." She smiled cheerfully at him.

But Eugene was not happy. His usual smile tugged downwards into a cautious frown. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ His eyes soon found Mai's as he sent her a wary look. _Did they find out our plan? Are they onto us?_ He sighed and turned around; _I have to go tell Shau about this._

"Uh, Gene? Is everything alright?" She asked, her voice turned sweet; worry laced with every word.

"…No. Mai, I need you to be more careful." His feet took a step. It was time to leave, even if the meeting was brief. He had to leave; he had some important sub missions to go through, just because of this.

Mai tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Okay…. Is that all?"

Eugene stopped dead in his tracks, "Protect Noll. That's your number one priority now."

* * *

Ahoy, mates! Enjoyed the chapter? :D  
Why not follow me so that you'll get notified for the updates?  
Oh! Be sure to leave a review! I always appreciate it! :)

 **NEXT UPDATE: 7th of August, 2015**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm sorry

RIGHT ON TIME! WOOHOO!  
I'm not sure if it's right on time for you (because timezones are so utterly confusing) but it's 9 PM where I live as I post this. xD

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit on the emotional side, but the inner writer within me just couldn't stop writing! (Ah, the temptations.)  
Like always, please review, follow and favorite this story! :) I love and appreciate any sort of support or criticism you readers can give me. Thanks in advance!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form. Any OCs are mine while the rest are characters from GH.

 **Author's Note:**

Emphasis  
 _1st P.O.V of either Naru or Mai, depending on the situation.  
_ ** _"Other worldly beings like ghosts, etc."_  
** "Normal talking."  
 **Astral Planning or scenes within dreams. In this, this is** "talking" **and this is** _ **"Other worldly beings talking to Mai",**_ **nothing much changes.** __

* * *

6 months after Oliver left for England, to bury Eugene's body, along with Lin.

The Davis residency,  
London,  
England.

They sat down at the dinner table as the maids went in to bring the food for the night; appetizer, then the main meal, and then the dessert. Luella eyed her husband and her only son with hypothetical daggers shooting out of her blue eyes. Both the men, that were her targets, carefully avoided her threatening gaze. Lin was glad to be missing this dinner and Oliver was quite annoyed by the fact that his presence wasn't there to soothe him.

"So, what do you think, Oliver?" Martin smiled gingerly at his son. Noll looked up to face his father. _When it comes to discussing the paranormal, Father is always so energetic._ Noll mentally sighed and glanced at the papers that were scattered on his father's side of the table. Most of them were property papers and the reopening of SPR, Japanese Branch. True to his personality, Noll knew that his father was up to something. Martin, being, well, the person that he is, didn't wait for the teen to question him on the topic.

"Oliver. I want you to go back and re-open SPR as JSPR." Martin spoke; his voice stern with a business like trail lining each word.

 _I knew Father was going to pull this up sooner or later. No wonder he has been so quiet for the past few weeks._

"And I won't take no for an answer."

Oliver looked up from his empty cup and sighed heavily, "Fine. We'll re-open it." From the corners of his eyes, he could swear that he saw his father gleaming with happiness. _Father will never change._ He placed his cup on the table. He was fine, till he finally realized why the room felt so stuffy.

"O-l-i-v-e-r…" Noll felt shivers go up his spine. His gut suddenly felt that eating outside would have been a better idea for that day. _I'm so_ _dead today. Told father to not discuss anything related to the paranormal at the dinner table! But he won't listen until Mother shows him her anger. They never change._

Martin, who was retreating as soon as he was done with his son, soon stopped in his tracks when he heard her wife. "M-a-r-t-i-n…" He was a goner.

And, it began. Luella yelled at Martin and Oliver. Martin could only wince and squirm in his seat at the sight of his dear wife unleashing her wrath, where as Oliver quietly escaped the brunt of the attack; with the papers that once laid on Martin's side of the table.

He sighed, going up to his room whilst clutching onto the documents. _What am I even doing? This is ridiculous._ Shaking his head, he entered his room. He was mad and at the same time, uninterested in the night ahead. His brain wandered to Japan, wondering what his petite assistant must be doing. His papers were stacked on the table next to him. _Mai… Why did I leave her?_ His feet carried him to the huge mirror next to his bookshelf.

"….My brain must be tired. She's in love with Gene, idiot scientist." _Now I'm talking to myself. If anyone came in, they would definitely think I'm a maniac._ His gaze was long lost into his own reflection; swimming in the depths of his memories. His brother and Mai; he felt so conflicted. His heart churned and his gut wrenched at the thought of them being torn apart. But was that really what was on his mind? _No… That's not right._ Of course it isn't.

He shook his head violently, throwing his 'filthy' thoughts into the trenches of his brain; never to be pulled back up. _Huh?_ His eyes widened at his reflection smiling pitifully at him. _No…. That isn't my reflection._ Noll never smiled. Or did he smile unconsciously?

"Hello, Noll."

 _Gene!_ He couldn't believe it. His brother was there, right in front of him. _What is he doing here?_ It was too late. Gene's image flickered. But he didn't leave without a 'goodbye'.

"I'm sorry, Noll."

"GENE!" Noll jumped towards his mirror, punching the mirror softly, as if to get on to the other side and talk to his brother. But it just made things worse. His glassy eyes watched in horror; stricken with sudden grief, as the mirror shattered into pieces. His brother was not there, even if he wanted him to.

"Ge…ne.." His body slumped to the ground; his knees giving away to the overwhelming untouched sadness that slammed into his body. _No._ Biting his lower lip, he clenched his fists; his well trimmed nails digging into his pale flesh. _No, Not now._ His eyes burnt as liquid threatened to fall. The sound of running footsteps followed by anxious calls from both Luella and Martin didn't register in his mind.

 _I didn't cry then, I can't cry now!_ He threw his head back as tears fell down his cheeks. _NO! NO!_ Luella stormed into the teen's bedroom; followed suit by an equally worried Martin. Oliver started to sniff, his nose giving away his hard work in hiding his mental stability. Luella gasped and Martin ran to his son.

"G-Gene…. I miss him—" Oliver croaked, unable to talk as tears overflowed from his glassy red eyes. _No! I can't be crying now! Get it together, Noll!_

"…Noll…" Martin frowned, his voice's signature bubbly tone disappearing at his son's breakdown. Luella could hardly hold back the grief herself. Taking tiny steps, she knelt next to her son and started to bawl. Martin was conflicted; resisting the urge to cry. He needed to be there for them. He wrapped an arm around his wife and another around his son, bringing them into a hug.

"We all miss him, Noll…" Martin spoke in a low, strained voice. His tears began fall. The family of 3, once 4, cried out to the person they all missed the most.

"…Kuh- Gene… Gene…. GENE!" Noll couldn't handle it. He screamed his long lost brother's name with all the agony that was built up in his body.

 _Gene…  
We miss you.  
_ _I_ _miss you,_ _brother._

The night was silent; grief and sadness mass spread within the Manor of the Davis family. But, they weren't the only ones. In Japan, Tokyo, Province of Shibuya, was another human, who was crying their eyes out. Astral Projecting wasn't easy, but she was tired and couldn't handle the anger and sadness that was stored in her. She too bawled into the night. Crying into her knees, she curled up into a ball and clenched her fists.

But, she had a visitor.  
"I'm sorry, Mai…" The alarmed female looked up at a raven haired teen; lips lined with a pitiful smile. Mai collided with a wave of emotions and questions with urgently needed answers. But her voice gave out only one name, almost with a lot of effort; still sounding strained.

"….Eugene?" 

* * *

DADADADUM!

Welp. Is that good? I hope so. ;D

Review, Follow and Favorite! :3 You'll get a cookie if you do! Or maybe cake... or pizza. FOOD! (whut).

 **NEXT UPDATE: 14th of August, 2015**


End file.
